IT MUST BE LOVE
by UsagiYady
Summary: ¿Que pasa despues de que nuestra estrella Sora Naegino llega a ser la Verdadera Estrella de Kaleido? Amor y Desamor, Aventuras y Nuevos compañeros llegan al Escenario de Kaleido...dejen Reviews SxL
1. Chapter 1

**KALEIDO STAGE**

_**PROLOGO**_

_**La historia se sigue escribiendo en el Kaleido Stage, después de que nuestra pareja de Acróbatas logran tener la mejor de las ovaciones, es momento de dar paso a nuevas aventuras, amor y desamor, pero esto se da con la convivencia y la comunicación, algo que nuestros protagonistas Descubrirán poco a poco…**_

He decidido no participar más en el escenario Kaleido!...se escucho decir a Sora Naegino

Pero ¿por qué dices eso, Sora?...Pregunto un alterado Leon Oswald

Porque tengo mis razones….le respondió la pelirosa ya muy molesta

Un momento no me puedes hacer esto…dijo un muy molesto Leon Oswald

¡Pues eso debiste pensarlo antes de haber hecho lo que hiciste!...dijo Sora en pleno llanto

Espera Sora, ¿dime que hice para que tomes esta actitud?...pregunto Leon

Ya te dije, es mi decisión, ¡no me sigas más!

_La gente que pasaba por los pasillos del escenario de Kaleido se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la forma en que discutían Leon y Sora_

¿Qué sucede aquí?...Pregunto Kalos

Eso mismo quisiera saber yo….dijo Leon

¿Qué hiciste para que Sora tomara esa decisión?...dijo Kalos

Yo no he hecho nada, es solo que….oh no,…dijo Leon y a la vez pensaba: _(quizás sea por eso que se molesto)_

¿De qué hablas?...Dijo Kalos

Eso no importa, tengo que ir a hablar con ella…. (Le dijo Leon mientras salía en busca de Sora)

_**Por otra parte en el cuarto de Sora, ella lloraba desconsoladamente…**_

No sé por qué estoy así, que soy yo para él, solo soy su compañera , no soy nada más importante que eso, por que actué así, no debió verme así, que dirá el Joven Leon, no quiero verlo, debo irme, no puedo no debo seguir aquí…..

Sora ¿Qué ocurrió?...Dijo un preocupado Fool

Lo siento Fool pero debo irme de Kaleido, no puedo seguir aquí…contesto Sora

Sora lo que sea que haya pasado no creo que deba ser para tanto….le respondió Fool

¡Déjame he dicho!...le exigió Sora

De acuerdo pero aun así siento que debes estar tranquila…Le dijo Fool antes de irse

_Sora yo sabía que el brillo de sagitario que posees se sentía atraída por el signo del Escorpión, pero pensé que ese brillo se debía a la ardua tarea por tener el mejor escenario sin en cambio los verdaderos sentimientos están por demostrase…solo espero que de esta atracción nadie salga perjudicado…._

_Continuara…._

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

_**Todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad, salvo los ficticios que poco a poco irán desarrollándose al paso de la historia….**_

_**Hola que tal pues les presento una nueva historia de la Serie de Kaleido Star, ya que estoy retomando de nuevo a escribir y espero no aburrirles, este es el prologo de lo que será la historia, habrá romance, sentimientos encontrados, y también algunos no correspondidos, por favor dejen reviews para mi es importante saber su opinión!**_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I

CAMBIOS EN EL ESCENARIO…¿NUEVAS PAREJAS?

…..FLASH BACK….

No sé por qué estoy así, que soy yo para él, solo soy su compañera , no soy nada más importante que eso, por que actué así, no debió verme así, que dirá el Joven Leon, no quiero verlo, debo irme, no puedo no debo seguir aquí…..

Sora ¿Qué ocurrió?...Dijo un preocupado Fool

Lo siento Fool pero debo irme de Kaleido, no puedo seguir aquí…contesto Sora

Sora lo que sea que haya pasado no creo que deba ser para tanto….le respondió Fool

¡Déjame he dicho!...le exigió Sora

De acuerdo pero aun así siento que debes estar tranquila…Le dijo Fool antes de irse

_Sora yo sabía que el brillo de sagitario que posees se sentía atraída por el signo del Escorpión, pero pensé que ese brillo se debía a la ardua tarea por tener el mejor escenario sin en cambio los verdaderos sentimientos están por demostrase…solo espero que de esta atracción nadie salga perjudicado…._

…..FIN DEL FLASH BACK….

_Leon se acercaba cada vez más a la habitación de Sora, un sin fin de cosas pasaban por su mente, primero quizás que ha Sora le haya molestado ver con quien estaba el, pero seria absurdo, no podía ser eso, no quizás se trataba de algo que le había comentado al hacer aquella acrobacia peligrosa y por ese motivo ella quizás lo tomo a mal, pero el no quería que se lastimara, no encontraba justificación para su enfado…así que mas tardo en pensar en lo que había sucedido cuando ya por fin llego a la habitación de Sora…_

¿Sora estas ahí? Déjame entrar tenemos que hablar…dijo Leon un tanto serio

¡Vete no quiero verte oíste!¡Vete!...le respondió una Sora gritando y sollozando aun

_Leon escucho perfectamente la voz entrecortada de Sora lo que significaba que seguía llorando y todo por su culpa, pero no sabía exactamente que hacer…._

Sora por favor ábreme o tiro la puerta…. Dijo más molesto Leon de que no sabía qué hacer

Noooo, lárgate no quiero verte, si no te vas le diré entonces al Joven Yuri que sea mi compañero para la siguiente función, así podrás tener tiempo de estar más con esa persona, de estar atendiéndola sin que yo interfiera, ¡vete Leon vete!

Lo siento Sora no se qué fue lo que te molesto veras esa chica….le respondía Leon desde fuera de la puerta

Ya te lo dije vete o me voy yo….ya más calmada Sora desde dentro

Pues no me iré hasta que me expliques por que estas así…..ya con mucho más enfado

Sin más abrió Sora la puerta y se veía muy mal, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba muy triste y él se quedo inmóvil ante su estado

Pues está bien así lo quisiste, me voy, no interfieras, y mañana mismo le diré a Kalos que llame al Joven Yuri él será mi nuevo compañero

Oye un momento tu no me puedes hacer esto (le dijo sosteniéndola del brazo fuertemente), tu y yo somos una pareja de actuación sabes perfectamente que todo lo que he hecho se debe a que tú estás conmigo, así que no me salgas con niñerías

_Esto último fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sora lo vio directamente a los ojos y con aire mas melancólico le dijo….casi en susurro_

Si lo sé para ti puede que sean niñerías pero para mí es más que una simple niñería, yo pensé que te darías cuenta pero veo que no…suéltame por favor….le exigió Sora aun llorando

Espera te dije que…..estaba diciendo Leon cuando Ken pasó por ahí

¿Qué sucede aquí? Sora ¿estás bien?...Dijo Ken

_Ella levanta la vista y la ve sumamente mal, deprimida y llorando, lo que a Ken lo pone muy molesto…._

¿Qué has hecho Leon?...dijo Ken

Es algo de lo que no te debes meter, esto es entre Sora y yo…..Leon le respondió un tanto molesto

Ken no te preocupes por favor podemos hablar, necesito estar fuera de aquí….Sora le pidió casi en tono de suplica

Claro pero esto no se quedara así….decía Ken

Espera Sora tú y yo no terminamos aun de hablar….yo….decía Leon hasta que Sora interviene

Si Joven Leon (hace tiempo ya no le llamaba así) esto aquí se termina hoy y para siempre, desde mañana todo cambiara lo prometo, vámonos Ken por favor….dijo Sora mientras partía del brazo con Ken

_Leon se quedo estupefacto por oír las palabras de Sora, (Esto aquí se termina hoy y para siempre, desde mañana todo cambiara lo prometo) esas palabras hacían hueco en su mente, ¿a qué se refería Sora con que todo cambiaria? ¿Por qué no la detuvo antes de que ese de Ken se la llevara?_

_Así que hizo memoria para recordar lo que había sucedido días antes de que fueran el mayor éxito de Kaleido…_

…..FLASH BACK….

Chicos hemos tenido en verdad una gran cantidad de espectadores, todos estamos muy orgullosos de ver lo bien que ha ido la nueva obra de Kaleido, gracias a Sora y a Leon por el esfuerzo que han tenido, los felicito muchachos…decía Kalos orgulloso de lo que habían obtenido

Al contrario gracias a todos por poner su mejor esfuerzo, estoy muy contenta de todo lo bueno que hemos logrado y al fin de que entendieran mis sentimientos de verdad gracias a todos…decía Sora mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su compañero Leon

Esto claro no era desagradable para Leon, muy al contrario le gustaba que Sora expresara siempre sus sentimientos con él, la que no veía con buenos ojos esa demostración de cariño era May ya que ella sentía un afecto muy especial por el joven Leon sin imaginarse que llegaría otra rival mucho más peligrosa que Sora, fue cuando Kalos les dio la gran noticia, sabia que Sora podría flaquear al verse culminado su sueño es por eso que emplearía todos los recursos para que siempre se mantuviera feliz y viva para el Kaleido Star, pero quizás esto también podría perjudicar a la joven que apenas se empezaba a abrir camino como la verdadera estrella de Kaleido

Y bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos tengo un anuncio mas por hacer….dijo Kalos

Los demás que estaban a punto de irse se quedaron inmóviles para escuchar el nuevo anuncio del jefe…

Ya que hemos tenido muy buena respuesta del público creo que es hora de que hagamos más grande nuestro elenco, así que me he tomado la libertad de traer a nuevas personalidades a este escenario, como sabrán la próxima obra por estrenarse será la de Rapunzel y quiero que tengamos un número mayor de participantes para la realización de la obra, así que déjenme presentarles al nuevo elenco que se une esta semana en sus prácticas…..decía Kalos mientras de detrás salían varias personas

Les presento a Andrew Elliot Smith, el es trapecista al igual que Leon Oswald y Yuri Killian, el se encargara de estar con ustedes mientras hacen ejercicios de rutina hasta saber cuál será el personaje que se le otorgara, ella es Danna Alister ella juega con los diábolos igual que Rosetta, bien te vendría una compañera de tu condición Rosetta

Está bien Kalos, por mí encantada….contento Rosetta

El es Daniel Patrick él se encarga de hacer todo tipo de acrobacias así que no le he asignado aun nada en definitivo pero ya se verá qué tal se desenvuelve en el escenario y por último, les presento a Naomi Michelle Aniston (Naomi resulto ser una chica muy guapa, esbelta de cabellera pelirroja y tez blanca, los que estaba presentes no dejaban de admirar su belleza, todos menos uno que para su sorpresa anteriormente la había conocido)…..seguramente tú la conoces bien ¿verdad Leon?...le dijo Kalos

Eh si claro, por supuesto….dijo Leon un tanto sorprendido

_Sora le miro con curiosidad por que al ver el rostro de Leon le pareció que veía a la chica con algo de preocupación y algo fuera de sí, ¿quizás hasta molesto?...pero no fue para la única que aprecio esto, sino que también para Yuri Killian que sonrió después de ver la cara de Leon por que el ya sabía la relación que había tenido con aquella chica_

Bueno por el momento es todo, pueden ir a descansar que bien falta les hace después de haber terminado la temporada, gracias y espero que muy pronto se vayan conociendo….les dijo Kalos mientras salía del escenario

_Los chicos nuevos se fueron detrás de Kalos mientras la joven que había sido presentada al último se quedo ahí parada, Yuri que estaba más cerca de Sora le dijo…._

Sora creo que debemos irnos porque seguramente Leon tiene mucho que hablar con aquella señorita….decía Yuri

_Estas palabras lo sacaron de su trance y se vio muy molesto, mientras la chica avanzaba hacia ellos_

Leon yo… ¿quieres que me quede a tu lado?…...le dijo Sora

_Leon no hizo ningún movimiento, no le respondió a Sora y ella se sintió devastada por que jamás se había visto tan incomodo, al menos no con ella pero esta vez era distinto, algo había en esa chica que al menos a ella ya la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa_

Hola, me imagino que tú debes de ser la Famosa Sora Naegino, la verdadera estrella de Kaleido, he escuchado mucho de ti…permíteme presentarme soy Naomi Michelle Aniston, mucho en gusto en conocerte Sora Naegino

¿Eh? Ha si perdone Srta. Naomi, yo soy….estaba diciendo Sora cuando sintió que le aventaron el saludo, evitando que tuviera contacto con la chica nueva

No te atrevas a saludarla, ella no merece que la saludes…..intervino Leon muy molesto

Leon pero que te pasa, que estás loco….le respondió Sora

Vaya ve que sigues tratando a tus compañeras con muy mala gana Leon, eso ya es tu costumbre ¿verdad?...dijo Naomi

_Este comentario le dolió en el alma a Sora ya que ella pensaba que al menos esto había cambiado un poco entre ambos y sencillamente la hizo sentir menos al estar frente a aquella persona de la cual Sora no sabía quién era, así que salió corriendo sin dar explicaciones y Leon la vio alejarse y él no podía hacer nada, aun no podía y no debía si no esta persona le tomaría las riendas….Yuri se limito a decir algo y se marcho de ahí sonriendo por que el ya sabía qué situación se manejaba ahí, y él no tenía nada que ver en eso_

¿No iras tras ella Leon? Veo que entonces no es verdad que has cambiado con nadie…yo

¡Cállate! ¿Qué es lo que se supone que vienes a hacer aquí?, acaso ya no quieres estar a la altura de las chicas que siempre se negaban a estar fuera de su escenario

¿A qué te refieres?...contento algo estupefacta Naomi

Tu sabes a que me refiero, no me vengas con cuentos, se todo sobre ti y eso que yo no me informo de lo que pasa mas allá de Kaleido, sencillamente lo supe por un viejo amigo, y pensé que no te atreverías a buscarme después de lo que paso

Pues yo siento que dejamos algo pendiente, así que por qué no terminarlo, ¿acaso ya no te intereso?...

_En ese momento Leon la vio con desprecio y se marcho del lugar sin decirle nada a aquella joven pelirroja…_

Yo se que aun lo sientes Leon, así que me encargare de ser yo tu compañera de nuevo, May que se había escondido tras bambalinas para no ser descubierta, se quedo boquiabierta, pues quería saber más de aquella chica que había llegado al escenario Kaleido, y sin más se fue sin ser descubierta…por otro lado Leon caminaba hacia su habitación, cuando se topo con Sora que lo esperaba junto a la puerta un tanto desconcertada por la actitud que tomo con ella….

¿Qué haces aquí Sora? ¿No deberías estar descanso ya en tu habitación?...le dijo Leon un tanto molesto

Perdóname Leon solo quería saber si estabas bien, me preocupe por eso yo….mencionaba Sora

No deberías preocuparte, vete a dormir, mañana practicaremos…le respondió Leon aun molesto

Pero yo….seguía diciendo Sora

¡He dicho que te vayas!…contento Leon mas serio

_Leon estaba furioso, al ver la mirada triste de Sora, recapacito de inmediato y más tranquilo le volvió a responder…._

Lo siento pequeña, no me siento bien por favor déjame descansar, mañana nos veremos en los ensayos, ¿está bien?...le dijo Leon más tranquilo, pues no quería preocuparla mas

_Leon acababa de decir y se metió a su habitación sin decir nada más y sin más esperanzas, Sora se fue a dormir pensando en un sinfín de cosas del pasado de Leon que aun eran un misterio para ella…._

_Sora paso casi la noche sin dormir dándole vueltas al asunto, no sabía quién era esa chica y qué relación podría haber tenido con Leon, pero quizás el tuvo alguna relación sentimental con ella y es por eso que lo vio tan molesto ayer, seguramente pensando en que quizás ellos terminaron mal, esto ultimo entristeció mas el corazón de la joven quien sin mucho ánimo se levanto y se metió al baño, sin escuchar las fantasías traumatorias de Fool, su pequeño espíritu del escenario que siempre la acompañaba la mayor parte de las veces…._

Sora por qué no usas ese shampoo tan delicioso que huele a rosas….decía Fool

_Pero Sora seguía en trance y cuando Fool creía que había logrado su objetivo de ver a Sora desnuda para su sorpresa Sora mando a colocar una puerta que cerraba toda posibilidad de ver algo desde el interior_

Esto no se vale Sora, deberías tener consideración….expreso Fool mientras se trataba de despegar de la puerta

_Más tarde Sora termino su baño, y se dirigía a l escenario en donde comenzarían las practicas, el chico nuevo Andrew Elliot Smith, se acerco a Sora para saludarla, ella de buena manera se presento e intercambiaban conversación, cuando llega Leon y los ve muy amenamente charlando, cosa que lo hizo molestar un poco, así que trato de manejar la situación a su manera_

Sora empecemos con la practica…le dijo Leon que ya estaba subiendo al trapecio

¿Eh? Ah sí claro Leon ahí voy, bueno joven Smith luego seguimos platicando ok…le decía Sora

Ha por favor llámame Andrew….le respondió a Sora

De acuerdo…..le dijo ya desde lejos Sora

Mientras calentaban en el trapecio Sora veía el rostro de Leon que al parecer el no había descansado muy bien la noche anterior, ¿a que se habría quedado con ella platicando? Estas y muchas preguntas más pasaban por la mente se Sora, tanto estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos que por poco cae del trapecio

Sora haz el favor de concentrarte, puedes caer y hacerte daño….le dijo Leon sosteniéndola muy fuerte de su diminuta cintura

Lo siento Leon es que no me di cuenta, perdóname…le dijo muy apena Sora

Está bien y por favor no pierdas la concentración, esto tenemos que tomarlo muy seriamente de acuerdo…le decía Leon

¡Si, si Leon lo hare! (mirándolo a los ojos muy tiernamente)…..Respondió Sora con una sonrisa que hizo que Leon sonrojara un poco

_Un poco más tarde ahí mismo en las prácticas, entro Kalos y todos se reunieron a su llamado…_

Este día empezamos con las audiciones para la nueva obra que será Rapunzel, así que primero que nada….estaba diciendo Kalos cuando lo interrumpen

¿Cómo que audiones, No será Sora y Leon los protagonistas sabiendo que ahora son las estrellas del escenario Kaleido?...dijo Anna y Mia muy sorprendidas

Así es de ahora en adelante todos deberán esforzarse por tener un papel en esta obra, se que Sora ha terminado con las rivalidades en el escenario pero claro no pienso dejar que se termine esa magia por ningún motivo así que a trabajar, daré los nombres de las personas que trabajaran en pareja….mencionaba Kalos

Eso ya lo sé, Sora por supuesto será mi compañera…dijo un confiado Leon

No Leon lamento informarte que no será así…exclamo Kalos

¿Cómo?...pero que tramas Kalos, no pienso a aceptar a nadie más como mi pareja, te lo advierto…decía Leon en advertencia

Pues lo siento si quieres puedes renunciar en este momento, ahora bien las parejas que representaran a Rapunzel y a su príncipe estarán Sora y Yuri, y también interpretando el mismo papel serán Leon y Naomi, pero también interpretaran a los mismos personajes Andrew y May, así que los demás los veo en mi oficina para darles los papeles que faltan, las tres parejas que mencionen pueden organizarse para practicar por turnos….dijo Kalos y se marcho

Sora segura que podrás hacer ese papel con Yuri….dijo Anna

No se preocupen chicas aquí lo importante es seguir con la función y con mis sueños y no dejare que nada cambie (esto lo dijo con algo de melancolía observando de lejos a Leon)

_Al parecer Leon le había leído el pensamiento y la miro de lejos, sin perder detalle de los movimientos de su compañera, pues ellos ahora tenían una comunicación sin necesidad de palabras, pareciera que se comprendían a la perfección, pasaron los 4 días y las practicas se las iban turnando, por alguna razón Sora no se acoplaba a los movimientos de Yuri, casi siempre repetían la misma parte y al parecer Leon no era la excepción, sin más termino la semana con no muchos avances y Sora en un rato libre se dirigió al escenario, fue ahí donde observo a Leon practicando con Naomi, ella en verdad era fantástica sus movimientos muy frescos y relajados que al parecer esto no le afectaba a Leon, cuando el decidió terminar la practica Naomi lo interrumpió…_

¿Leon porque paraste? Todavía puedo seguir….exclamo Naomi

Lo siento pero ya no tardan en venir a practicar May y Andrew, así que nos veremos mañana en la práctica….Dijo Leon a paso firme

Oye no me dejes sola (le toma del brazo y lo hace verla) lo siento pero yo deseo algo más que practicas, ¿se te olvida ser mas cariñoso conmigo?(sin más lo besa y este no pone resistencia)

_Sora a ver tal acto comienza a llorar y Leon se da cuenta de lo que sucede y Leon se da cuenta de que alguien los observa, de la luz a lo lejos se deja ver Sora muy triste y llorando y sale de su vista…_

Oh no espera Sora…..dice Leon a toda prisa tratando de alcanzarla

_Mientras Naomi se queda con cara de satisfacción por lo que ha sucedido, piensa en no dejarse vencer por una niña tan insignificante y trama como ser la nueva estrella de Kaleido, una vez en los corredores, Leon alcanza a Sora y es cuando Leon recuerda todo lo sucedido y por lo cual Sora a tomado la decisión de irse de Kaleido…._

…..FIN DEL FLASH BACK….

Ya veo Sora ahora entiendo, ¿es que acaso tu de verdad piensas dejarme?...Leon se pregunta una y otra vez en lo que su pequeña pelirrosa estará pensando hacer….

_Continuara…._

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Hola pues aquí les traje el capitulo 1 y pues como se darán cuenta de por qué la reacción de Sora al iniciar mi prologo, créanme la Joven Pelirrosa está por pasar muchas experiencias de las cuales no saldrá muy bien librada pero con la ayuda de sus amigas y de alguien muy especial para ella estoy segura que podrá superar todo lo que se avecina, por favor dejarme sus reviews, para mí son muy importantes y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo lleno de mas y mas sorpresas!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ATENCION LECTORAS**

**Pido una gran disculpa por no poder actualizar antes mi fic pero por motivos de extravío pues apenas pude encontrar nuevamente mi borrador así que estoy lista nuevamente para retomar mi fic y muchas gracias a sus reviews por que son parte fundamental por la cual yo siga escribiendo esta historia que había dejado inconclusa pero bueno ya muy pronto subo el siguiente capitulo para que disfruten de mi historia entre Leon y Sora, gracias y nuevamente espero seguir contando con sus rewiews saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO II

¿UN ESCENARIO SIN RIVALIDADES? (SORA VS NAOMI)

_El día en que Leon había tratado de alcanzar a Sora, no lo consiguió así que se limito a molestarla al menos por esa noche, la mañana siguiente Sora se encontraba junto a Rosetta almorzando en la cafetería del escenario Kaleido, ella notaba a su amiga un tanto distraída, y muy decaída, no quiso hacerle preguntas por qué sabia que tendría sus razones para estar así, pero no quería tampoco verla sufrir al menos algo debería hacer para ayudarla…._

Sora ¿Por qué estas así?...le pregunto Rosetta mirándola a los ojos

_Sora se limito a hacerle algún caso, no había escuchado a su pequeña amiga hablarle, Mia, Anna y Ken que entraron juntos a la cafetería se dirigieron hacia ellas dos_

Sora, creo que deberías pedirle a Kalos que tu y Leon vuelvan a ser compañeros de escena, no puedes acoplarte a Yuri, siento que sería lo mejor para ti….le dijo Ken

_Sora quien no se había movido, ahora miraba al rubio muy intrigado, pero a la vez más relajada y respondía…._

No, yo no puedo hacer eso, lo que debería hacer amigos es irme del escenario kaleido….respondió Sora

¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿pero por qué Sora?...Decía Anna

No entienden no estoy bien, no me siento bien, no puedo acoplarme al joven Yuri, siento que yo podría arruinar la obra, además Leon está muy bien equilibrado con su nueva compañera, yo en realidad nunca fui indispensable para él, así que yo….decía Sora (antes de ser interrumpida)

¡Sora, quiero hablar contigo ahora!...exigió Kalos llegando al lugar

Si señor…le dijo una triste Sora

_Sin más se quedaron viéndola, Ken veía mucha tristeza en su querida Sora y de alguna manera sabia que ella sentía algo más por su compañero Leon, lo que al joven entristeció mucho_

No deberías poner esa cara Ken, Sora siempre te ha tenido estimación y siempre ha contado con tu apoyo, sin en cambio tu siempre has estado ahí para apoyarla, quizás solo este así por que Leon no hizo nada por valorarla, al no ser que me equivoque….decía Sarah un tanto preocupada

Oh Sarah no deberías decir esas cosas, yo no pensé eso, solo…mejor me voy….dijo Ken (saliendo muy apenado)

Sarah no deberías ser tan directa, siempre hemos sabido de los verdaderos sentimientos de Ken hacia Sora….dijo Mia en defensa de Ken

Lo sé Mia, pero es la verdad Sora esta ahora un tanto desequilibrada por lo que acaba de pasar, seguramente se trate de eso, pero chicas, confiemos en que todo esto termine bien para ambos, y también para Ken, que si es lo que temo, el sería el más afectado….decía Sarah

_Más tarde en el despacho de Kalos, Sora estaba aturdida pues no sabía de que quería hablarle el jefe de Kaleido, y lo notó bastante desilusionado pero también con la mirada determinante, así que no habría más que hacer al respecto más que esperar a que Kalos le dijera algo_

Sora si te traje hasta es porque quiero hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante, para mí y para todos los del elenco de Kaleido

Si jefe dígame….respondió Sora con algo de miedo en los labios

Pues lo que te tengo que decir es que Layla vendrá a asesorarnos para la nueva obra que estamos por estrenar junto con Kati, así que necesito que estés en mejores condiciones….le decía Kalos

Lo siento jefe pero yo, no me encuentro en buen estado, así que quería pedirle un tiempo para que me retire del elenco….propuso Sora

¿Pero qué estás diciendo Sora? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas tratando de decir? Tú la verdadera estrella del escenario Kaleido?...Cuestionaba Kalos

Si jefe lo sé, se lo que le estoy pidiendo, y por eso es que yo le suplico que acepte mi ausencia por un tiempo…Dijo Sora nuevamente

Sora te creí mas madura, no creo que por un momento de celos o de titubeos (esto a Sora le hizo sonrojarse por el comentario), hagas que tus demás compañeros del elenco se sientan mal, ¿no sabes lo que ocasionaras si tú te vas?...expreso Kalos

Perdón jefe pero no son celos, yo solo….decía Sora (pero la interrumpió Kalos)

Pues no Sora ya es tiempo de que sepas que a estas cosas ibas a enfrentarte, se que tú no quieres un escenario con rivalidades pero siempre las habrá, grábatelo bien, por más que hayas demostrado que aquí no hay rivalidad, mucha gente pelea a eso a diario, así que te recomiendo que si de verdad eres esa estrella no te rindas, es una lucha interior la que debes ahora enfrentar (Sora escuchaba cada palabra salida de la boca de Kalos, cada una tenía un significado importante) así que por favor Sora te pido que no te dejes vencer en la ahora prueba que llevas interiormente….(decía Kalos nuevamente) eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte Sora, así que medita lo que te he dicho y recuerda que todo el elenco confía en ti.

_Sora se quedo paralizada, cada palabra de Kalos hacia resonancia en su mente, salió con la mente más clara, pero también muy desanimada, es verdad ahora ella debía seguir adelante, no solo quedarse con aquello que apenas había logrado, toda la gente que la apoyo estaba ahí con un entusiasmo por que ahora iban a comenzar ese tan anhelado sueño en el que ella los guiaría siempre como buenos compañeros, y sin más un nuevo brillo tenía en su mirada, pero mucha preocupación en su corazón…_

_Las practicas que cada pareja tenía seguían en aumento, Sora cada día se acoplaba más a su ahora compañero de escenario, Yuri Killian, el cual ahora veía en su compañera una nueva determinación, ella ahora estaba más relajada en los ensayos y esto claro no paso desapercibido para los demás participantes, May quien siempre se decía ser su rival de Sora, ahora la miraba consternada pues ella había descubierto algo de sentimientos encontrados entre Sora y Leon, pero que por alguna razón ahora se veían afectados por aquella chica, Naomi, quizás habría sido su imaginación pero esperaba que las cosas salieran de la mejor manera posible, al mismo tiempo llegaba el turno de las practicas de Leon y de Naomi, Yuri fue el primero en notarlo pero no dijo nada, se limito a seguir los movimientos de su compañera Sora y quiso hacer su participación más demostrativa de lo normal, algo claro para molestar a su compañero Leon…._

Deja caer tu larga cabellera Rapunzel…..decía Yuri interpretando su papel

Sora por consiguiente le lanzo su cabellera y al jalar al apuesto Flynn Rider (Quedaron demasiado juntos en su encuentro)

_Al estar casi juntos y mirándose hacia sí, Yuri miro de reojo si Leon los observaba, así que en efecto estaba mirando la escena e inmediatamente Yuri termina la escena besando a Sora, esto por supuesto dejo a muchos boquiabiertos, Leon se enfado demasiado y Naomi miraba incrédula_

Vaya esa princesa sí que se toma su papel muy en serio, ¿verdad Leon?...dijo Naomi

Bueno ya basta es nuestro turno….dijo un extremadamente celoso Leon

Sora no salía de su asombro y sin más Yuri le decía….perdona Sora me deje llevar por el papel es que recuerdo que en esta escena Layla y yo, bueno tu comprendes

¿Eh? Si claro joven Yuri no se preocupe, yo solo….decía Sora

Pero por favor no lo digas a nadie, solo queda entre nosotros ok!...le pidió Yuri

_Sin embargo las intenciones de Yuri eran también otras, ya que por fin dio en el clavo que a alguien no le cayó en buena gana ese beso, pues él no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, pero quizás debía seguir con aquellas demostraciones para que alguien más se animara a hacerlo_

Bueno es nuestro turno, vamos Leon…dejo Naomi

_Leon se limito a responderle y subió hacia el columpio, dejando a Naomi ahí abajo y el comenzó a calentar, Sora antes de bajarse, le ve frente a frente, sus corazones latían como uno, pero ahora desafortunadamente tenían que estar separados, pero lucharía para quedarse con el papel y seguir sin aquellas rivalidades en el escenario…._

Lo siento Leon, hasta que podamos compartir el escenario nuevamente, tendré que seguir adelante…decía Sora mientras le veía

_El grababa cada facción de su mirada, aquellos segundos parecían horas para ellos, ninguno se saludo, pero no era necesario, ya que sentían una conexión indescriptible que nadie podía superar, ella antes de irse le envió una sonrisa que el sencillamente guardo en lo más profundo de su ser…_

_Minutos más tarde en el almuerzo…._

Vaya Sora hoy estuviste increíble amiga mía, déjame decirte que Yuri y tu se están tomando el papel muy en serio eh….dijo Rosetta

¿A que te refieres Rosetta?...pregunto Sora

Como a que amiga, es que ese beso que el joven Yuri te dio pues, era muy notorio….dijo Mia que llegaba acompañada de Anna y de Marion

Si es cierto Sora, Jonathan y yo nos quedamos muy emocionados con la escena….respondió la pequeña Marion

No no por favor (sonrojándose) entre el joven Yuri y yo no hay nada es solo trabajo escénico solo eso chicas, por favor no piensen cosas raras…..Aclaraba Sora

Bueno si eso es lo que tú crees está bien, pero para mí que otra persona lo tomo muy enserio y hasta note un poco de recelo….dijo Sarah

¿Así quien Sarah? Todos sabemos que Sora es muy entregada a su trabajo, ¿no es así Sora?...Cuestionaba May que llegaba también al comedor de los actores

Si si así es chicas….no sé quien más lo pudo haber tomado de otro modo, además yo….Continuaba Sora diciendo

Mientras tanto en los ensayos…..

Estaban por terminar Leon y Naomi la escena que representaban Yuri y Sora, esto vino a la mente de Leon y cuando estaban por darse el beso, Leon se quito de golpe….

Creo que aquí terminamos estoy cansado….dijo Leon

¿Oye pero que no terminaremos la escena como lo hicieron Sora y Yuri?...pregunto una Naomi fuera de si

No porque yo soy un profesional y no me gusta hacer ese tipo de escenas con alguien que no es mi pareja….respondió Leon muy seriamente

Ha mira que bien pues tu lo ves así pero sin en cambio se nota que tu pareja de actuación ya se acoplo bastante bien con su nuevo compañero de escena, es una lástima que tuviéramos que ensayar, si no de otro modo ellos hubieran continuado con ese beso, ¿no te parece Leon?...le dijo Naomi provocándolo

Sin darle importancia (aunque claro muriéndose por dentro del comentario que hizo Naomi) Leon salió de inmediato del lugar

Maldita Sora no sabes cómo te envidio pero veras que Leon cae nuevamente a mis pies, sin importar cuanto tenga que esforzarme para logarlo, perderás todo Sora Naegino (decía para si misma Naomi)

_Aun en el comedor, las chicas bromeaban y reían, aunque claro Sora no estaba del todo tranquila, quería al menos ir a hablar con Leon, pero ahora eso era imposible, pero ahí mismo entraba una muy enojada Naomi y desafiante_

¿No que te alejarías del escenario Kaleido, Sora Naegino?...entro diciendo Naomi interrumpiendo a Sora

Dijiste a Kalos que te irías pero sigues aquí, según tengo entendido tú no te acoplabas con tu pareja de escena, yo voy a ser la que se quede con el papel Sora, sea como sea y me cueste lo que me cueste, así que no te hagas ilusiones, no por ser la verdadera estrella de Kaleido, te creas más que los demás…..decía Naomi muy resentida

Oye porque vienes con esa agresividad a molestar a Sora….le dijo Rosetta a Naomi

¿Me estas preguntando el porqué niña? Porque sencillamente ella es así con esa cara de ángel engañando a todos, dijiste que te irías y no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué Sora?...cuestionó Naomi

_Sora que la miraba desconcertada, nunca había discutido con la nueva integrante del elenco, solo le miro tranquila y fresca _

Lo siento pero no puedo irme aun….le respondió Sora

¿Cómo?...decía Naomi

Si, aun no me puedo ir por que como dices soy la estrella de Kaleido y tengo un deber con mis compañeros de elenco, y mis prioridades personales, no puedo ponerlas antes, por eso no puedo abandonarlos y si tú crees que puedes tener el escenario con peleas o con trucos, así no lograras nada...Respondió más segura de sí misma Sora

Eso es verdad Sora, es por ello que estamos aquí…dijo entrando Layla y Katy

¿Layla…Hamilton?...decía Naomi

Así es Naomi, hace tiempo no nos vemos ¿verdad?...Decía Layla

Si tú crees que puedes ganarle a Sora pues será mejor que te prepares porque ella jamás se da por vencida, así que te recomiendo que si vienes por lo que antes tenias en el pasado, te será muy difícil arrebatárselo a Sora, porque te habrás dado cuenta que aquí cambio bastante y no es el mismo de hace 3 años…mencionaba Layla

Sora se quedo pensativa con estas últimas palabras de Layla, ¿a quién o a que se referían?...

Pues lo conseguiré ya lo veras….y se fue de ahí Naomi dejando a muchos pensativos

Señorita Layla que gusto volver a tenerla por aquí, Katy bienvenida….decía Sora

Hola Sora veo que tus nuevas amistades ya van sacando las manos, así que solo te pido que nunca te dejes vencer pase lo que pase ok….le dijo Layla abrazándola muy fuerte

Muchas gracias Señorita Layla…..decía Sora con lágrimas en los ojos

Y bueno Mia me imagino que tu ya tienes pensado el escenario de la nueva obra, todo me imagino que va viento en popa….dijo Katy a Mia muy animada

¿Eh? Pues veras Katy…yo….Dijo apenada Mia

¿Pero cómo es eso posible Mia? ven vamos que debemos ver avance en la obra

Kathy se llevo a Mia rápidamente y se perdieron de la vista de los demás, Sora mira con gran alegría que Kathy a pesar del tiempo que no tenían de verse seguía tan animada como de costumbre, por otra parte la charla que habían tenido hace un momento la dejo bastante pensativa y algo contrariada.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Leon pensativo y recordando en mas de una ocasión el beso que el Joven Yuri le había dado a Sora hasta hace unos momentos en el ensayo, maldijo varias veces para si mismo por que el sabia de antemano que tenia sentimientos mucho mas profundos de lo que el imaginaba y que queriéndolo o no, ahora tenia que lidiar contra su mayor rival Yuri

¿Por qué sora? ¿porque sencillamente no puedes entender lo que trataba de decirte cuando ensayábamos juntos? ¿O acaso es que tu no….? Dijo Leon para si mismo

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora:

Hola chicas pues aquí retomando mi fic que desde hace mucho tiempo no pude actualizar debido a que extravié mi borrador pero por fin lo encontré y estoy súper emocionada de seguir escribiendo mi fic, agradezco a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews por que para mi es súper importante el leer sus comentarios, prometo no tardarme en actualizar ya que me siento con mucho animo de terminar mi historia, gracias por sus lindos comentarios y pronto nuevo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO III**

**LOS CELOS DE UN TRAPECISTA, PALABRAS QUE LASTIMAN EL CORAZON**

-Flash Back-

¿No que te alejarías del escenario Kaleido, Sora Naegino?...entro diciendo Naomi interrumpiendo a Sora

Oye porque vienes con esa agresividad a molestar a Sora….le dijo Rosetta a Naomi

¿Me estas preguntando por qué niña? Porque sencillamente ella es así con esa cara de ángel engañando a todos, dijiste que te irías y no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué Sora?...cuestionó Naomi

Lo siento pero no puedo irme aun….le respondió Sora

¿Cómo?...decía Naomi

Si, aun no me puedo ir por que como dices soy la estrella de Kaleido y tengo un deber con mis compañeros de elenco, y mis prioridades personales, no puedo ponerlas antes, por eso no puedo abandonarlos y si tú crees que puedes tener el escenario con peleas o con trucos, así no lograras nada...Respondió más segura de sí misma Sora

Eso es verdad Sora, es por ello que estamos aquí…dijo entrando Layla y Katy

¿Layla…Hamilton?...decía Naomi

Así es Naomi, hace tiempo no nos vemos ¿verdad?...Decía Layla

Si tú crees que puedes ganarle a Sora pues será mejor que te prepares porque ella jamás se da por vencida, así que te recomiendo que si vienes por lo que antes tenias en el pasado, te será muy difícil arrebatárselo a Sora, porque te habrás dado cuenta que aquí cambio bastante y no es el mismo de hace 3 años…mencionaba Layla

Pues lo conseguiré ya lo veras….y se fue de ahí Naomi dejando a muchos pensativos

-Fin del Flashback-

La mañana llego sin cambio alguno al menos eso parecía, Sora como todas las mañanas se levantaba animada pero a su vez preocupada porque hasta hace unos días ella tenia aun la intriga de quien realmente era esa tal Naomi

Sora no creo que deberías seguir preocupada por esa chica, quizás sea menos importante de lo que te imaginas…Comentaba Rosetta

Si lo se Rosetta, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de la señorita Layla, eso de las cosas del pasado, quisiera saber mas quien es esa chica, me gustaría preguntárselo a Leon, pero siento que pueda molestarse….Dijo Sora muy desanimada

¿Leon? ¿Desde cuando le dices por su nombre Sora?...Pregunto Rosetta

Haaaaaaaaaa jajajajaja perdón Rosetta, es decir que quisiera preguntárselo al Joven Leon hay que cosas se me había pasado decirle Joven Leon, perdón es que pensé en voz alta jajajaja no me hagas caso, voy a desayunar algo, luego te veo Rosetta jajajaja

Vaya así que mis sospechas son ciertas, ojala y que Sora admita pronto lo que siente, por que seguramente esa chica puede acabar con algo que apenas empieza…pensaba Rosetta al ver a su amiga marcharse

No puede ser siempre pienso las cosas en voz alta, hay Sora deberías guardar tus cosas para ti misma jajaja

No muy lejos de ahí Leon la miraba cuando estaba hablando para si misma, sin mas Sora quedo frente a él, por un momento quiso que irse corriendo del lugar y sin saber porque, ambos solo se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que Leon fue el primero en hablar

Sora como te sientes con tu nuevo compañero…pregunto Leon

¿Eh? ¿Mi nuevo compañero? ¿A que te refieres león? Digo perdón…Joven Leon…Yo pues veras….decía Sora algo nerviosa

No te preocupes me di cuenta que te has acoplado muy bien con el, quizás sea mejor así….dijo secamente y alejándose de Sora

¡Espera!, ¿por qué haces estas preguntas?, cuando yo debería de ser quien las haga, (decía muy enojada pero cabizbaja la pequeña pelirosa) pero sé que nadie de tus compañeras ha significado algo mas para ti, ¿no es así?, si creo que es así….Dijo Sora

Leon escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de su querida compañera, como decirle que ella ocupaba algo mas en su vida y en su corazón, cuando aun no sabia si ella sentía algo mas por el, solo la escuchaba decir cada frase y sentía que en ella había algo de recelo

Creo que ud. Tiene razón Joven Leon, yo no soy adecuada para ser su compañera pero quiero y una vez se lo dije que quiero la mejor de las ovaciones y la quería tener a su lado, yo no se quien sea esa persona para ud. Pero si quiero que sea cual sea el resultado que haga su mejor actuación por el público por que ellos lo merecen todo….Sora cada palabra que decía era para ella un profundo pesar

Estas últimas palabras eran algo doloroso para el así que sin mas tuvo que dejar salir su ira

¿Y tú crees que la mejor manera de que actúe mejor es estando al lado de esa persona? Tu dices eso por que quizás te guste como te besa Yuri, y si yo no expreso nada de esa clase de emoción con mis compañeras es por que No siento nada por ellas, además yo….

¡Oh no! Leon había dicho demasiado, desde cuando se sentía tan celoso, que sin pensar en sus palabras, estas fueron las que detonaron los sentimientos de Sora

Lo se, siempre lo supe (decía Sora llorando) solo que creí que quizás tu…..Decía Sora con pesar

No Sora perdóname yo, no quise…..decía Leon tratando de cambiar lo que había dicho

Sora no resistió más y se fue corriendo, Leon la llamaba pero ella sencillamente corría lo que mas podía, sin tener éxito de alcanzarla, se maldijo una y otra vez por lo que había dicho

Perdóname Sora, en verdad soy un estúpido….dijo para si mismo Leon

Porqué porque, por que sencillamente no me dijiste esto antes, yo creía que desde ese momento tu y yo habíamos tenido algo Leon, no puedo no puedo seguir fingiendo que no siento nada pero tus palabras hoy me llenan de una gran verdad, Leon, perdóname quizás este sentimiento deba cambiar…..Sora decía mil veces esto en su mente, no sabia a quien recurrir, solo le quedaba por ir al único lugar que le hacia sentir mejor, su querido escenario Kaleido

Ahí en las practicas se encontró con Yuri quien hasta hace unos momentos estaba practicando y pensando en como mejorar sus técnicas de entrenamiento, hasta que cierta Pelirosa se encontró con él

Hola Sora, ¿vienes también a practicar? Si quieres podemos… ¡eh! ¿Sora que te sucedió, por que estas llorando?...Pregunto Yuri bastante preocupado al verla

Ha lo siento Joven Yuri es que yo….dijo Sora (pero no acabo de contarle cuando se refugio en sus brazos)

Lo siento perdóneme, yo no sé que hacer, solo por favor déjeme estar un momento así….Le decía Sora

No te preocupes yo estoy aquí contigo Sora, (la abrazaba mas fuerte y atrayéndola hacia él)….Contesto Yuri

No lejos de ahí alguien veía la escena y esta le rompía el corazón, sabia que él era el causante de que ella estuviera así, de verla que se refugiara en otro y no con el, pero sus palabras y sus celos eran las culpables de que ella estuviera ahora en esa situación junto al lado de otro hombre del cual era hasta hace pocos días su rival en el trabajo y ahora pareciera que también en el amor, Leon no tuvo mas opción que irse de ahí sin ser visto y con dolor en el alma se fue hacia su habitación

Perdóneme Joven Yuri, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, es que yo…Expresaba Sora mucho mas tranquila y relajada

Sora nunca te he pedido explicaciones de tus actos y ahora mucho menos de lo que esta sucediendo y creo saber a que se debe, solo lo único que te he de decir es que tu te has hecho la nueva estrella de Kaleido y que muchos quieren ese brillo para si mismos, así que por favor siempre mantén esa sonrisa y ese animo que te caracteriza, tu brillo es muy especial para todos y para mi también lo es (decía Yuri y sonrojaba a la pequeña pelirosa) así que Sora levanta ese animo y si quieres entrenemos quizás eso te ayude a animarte un poco, por favor hagamos una actuación que a todo mundo inspire, y Sora….decía Yuri

¿Si Joven Yuri?...Respondió Sora

Si he de ser tu compañero, quiero que hagamos el mejor de los espectáculos, ¿esta bien?...Finalmente dijo Yuri

Si Joven Yuri….Fue lo que Sora respondía

¿Cuántas veces soñó con escuchar las mismas palabras que ahora el joven Yuri decia, pero de otra persona?, si de ese joven de cabello platinado del que ahora se sentía mucho mas lejos que antes.

No muy lejos de ahí Naomi miraba la escena y sacaría ventaja de ello, ¿Cómo podía pensar que esa niña había sido la verdadera estrella de Kaleido sin tener un rival mucho mas fuerte? Y si ese rival seria ella misma pues lucharía con todo para poder conseguir nuevamente el estar al lado de Leon, costara lo que costara

Sora ya terminaste de ¿eh? ¿Esta duchándose? Es mi oportunidad jeje (dijo para si mismo Fool que se aproximaba al cuarto de baño, pero para su sorpresa este estaba cubierto con una nueva vidriera que obstaculizaba toda forma de ver

Si creíste que no pensaría en que algún día se te ocurriría verme desnuda estas equivocado Fool (respondía Sora saliendo de la regadera abriendo la nueva vidriera)

Oye eso no es justo Sora, soy el espíritu del escenario, deberías tener mas consideraciones conmigo ¿no crees? Respondía Fool muy indignado

No tengo que tener consideraciones contigo ya que eres todo un pervertido, así que mejor te vas haciendo a la idea de que no podrás verme nunca como quisieras (decía enseñándole por ultimo la lengua a Fool y saliendo de la habitación)

Me pregunto que es esta nueva inquietud que tengo, el signo de escorpión esta sumergido en sus pensamientos pero el signo de Virgo esta decidido a declararse al signo de Sagitario y sin lugar a dudas esto hará que nuevos sentimientos surjan (decía Fool en su lectura del tarot)

¿ Sora disculpa tienes un momento?...dijo Ken acercándose a su amiga

Hola Ken por supuesto que si, ¿Qué deseas? Es que estaba por ir a ver a Mia y Kathy para ver lo que han avanzado ya que necesito saber que escenografía será la del clímax, pero dudo mucho que Mía este tan avanzada jeje….Respondía Sora con alegría en su rostro

Si claro no te preocupes no te quitare mucho tiempo, mira lo que sucede es que este fin de semana es mi descanso y quería saber si quisieras acompañarme a casa mis papas harán Curry estilo japonés…Comentaba Ken muy animado

¿De verdad? ¡Que bien Ken!, me alegrará mucho acompañarte y sobre todo por que hace días que no veo a tus papas, me encantara ir, muchas gracias Ken por la invitación…decía Sora

No al contrario gracias a ti, entonces nos vemos el sábado a las 2 de la tarde para que partamos juntos ¿de acuerdo?...Dijo Ken

Si claro, gracias, nos vemos Ken….finalmente concluyo Sora y siguió su camino para encontrarse con sus amigas

Veo que escuchaste toda la conversación, ¿no es así Leon?...dijo May descubriéndolo en la escena

Te equivocas yo solo iba de paso…respondía Leon muy serenamente

Aja ¿y tu crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que sucede contigo? ¿Es que acaso nunca vas a decírselo Leon? Ese chico ha estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que si no te decides él podría…estaba diciéndole May, cuando el la interrumpe

Eso es algo que no me concierne, si ella es lo que quiere o bien si es a Yuri, yo no quien para obstaculizarle lo que ella desea, si no tienes mas que decirme me retiro, dijo con mas Leon partiendo fuera del escenario

Vaya no sabes lo que dices Leon, ella estoy segura de que siente lo mismo por ti…Sora será mejor que pongas los pies en la tierra o al paso que vas él se dará por vencido… (Pensaba May para si misma)

Sora caminaba rumbo a la sala en la que siempre Mía se ponía a conversar con Kathy para ver los ajustes de las escenografías que tendría el escenario, por alguna razón ella volteo a ver a Leon que se dirigía a la playa, esa escena la dejo melancólica, él se veía muy varonil y solitario como tantas veces llego a verlo, en ocasiones pasaba por su cabeza muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, ¿en que pensaría cuando caminaba solo por la playa? ¿Seguirá pensando en su hermana sophie? O quizás ¿pensaría en ella? Vamos Sora eso no puede ser posible… (Respondía para si misma)

Sin darse cuenta iba entrar cuando Kathy se tropieza con ella

Hay lo siento….Dijo Kathy viendo como caía Sora al suelo

Ah jajaja no te preocupes Kathy fue mi culpa por no avisar que estaba aquí y es que andaba distraída, lo siento mucho jeje….Respondía Sora, al mismo tiempo que Kathy ayudaba a levantarse

Sora has estado muy distraída y eso no inspira mucho créeme, Mía tiene muchas ideas pero si te ve desanimada, no la ayudaras en nada a sacar lo mejor de si…Dijo Kathy

Si lo siento prometo que de ahora en mas no estaré mas así, mi deber esta con el elenco y lo que menos quiero es hacerlos preocupar por mis cosas…Decía Sora mas serenamente

Bien Sora de ahora en adelante espero que así sea y por favor Sora da lo mejor de ti esta obra es quizás también muy importante ya que como eres la verdadera estrella, recae mas en ti la responsabilidad de contagiarlos con una sonrisa, ¿de acuerdo?...Afirmo Kathy

Si Kathy veras que de aquí en adelante así será….decía muy decidida Sora

-NOTAS DE LA AUTORA-

_Gomene sé que me he demorado mucho en escribir y no es excusa solo que andaba un poco atrasada de trabajo y bueno lo primordial es primero verdad, espero que les haya gustado este nueva capitulo, les digo que de ahora en mas escribiré mas seguido ya que me he propuesto terminar mi fic, muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejan, créanme que me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo mi fic, vendrán muchos cambios, siguen las rivalidades y nuevas experiencias románticas así que espero estén muy atentas a lo nuevo que esta por venir, que pasen un feliz año nuevo 2012 y todos sus deseos se realicen! Mil abrazos para cada una de las personas que leen mi fic!_


End file.
